CrazyKid and Melly: The VA's smallest Terrors
by Murdock's Crazylady
Summary: a 4 and 5 year old join in crime and prank the VA rotten
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Melly and CrazyKid: The VA's two youngest patients/horrors  
Author: Murdock's Crazylady and Retard Mel  
Rated: G for now..**

**Archive: Yes, with a comment card**

**Summary: Two 4 and 5-year-old patients terrorize the VA with pranks and other mischief**

**Warning: Torment to all patients, including the real team, whom is running this VA, and to all clones (but mostly Face and Hannibal, hehe)****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a true friend of mine. He knows about this story, and is helping me write it.  
Copyright: 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL) and Retard Mel (RM)  
Author's notes :** PLEASE send comments. This is my first story of this nature. I know there isn't a real childrens ward at the VA, but in my version, there is. Please bare in mind that this is a fun story and that I am in no way normal..er, I mean well...just read it!! (please?!)

  
  
  
  


**CrazyKid gets hacked, and the havoc begins**

  
  
  
  


******The mere baby in from of the glowing screen was more than she looked to the human naked eye. She was a 4-year-old to most, but she had a reason for living in the psyco path ward of the VA hospital. She was a briliant hacker, and she had been able to type without looking at the keyboard since before she was even potty trained. Age 2 for her meant reading anything on her own and typing just as fast. She never liked to do anything except type and be in front of her computer. She dreaded the nightly rounds, when either Worf or B.A. would come by and see that she was in her bed. She never was. And that's where we started this adventure. In front of the Computer, at 8pm rounds.**

  
  


**A knock at the door of room of Templeton 'Faceman' Peck, HM 'Howlin mad' Murdock and Melisa 'CrazyKid' Murdock was a nightly routine. It was 8pm, lights out, and the child in front of the PC refused to listen to reason. No one was going to make her do anyhing. Nope. She had her own ideas. Tearing her eyes away from the screen a minute, she turned to the person standing in the doorway, and crossed her arms in front of her. Her look told him all he needed to know. "Must we go through this every night?" He asked. He didn't get an answer. He sighed. He should have known better than to ask. "I want you off of that computer and into your bed in five minutes. Understand?" He said, and CrazyKid refused to answer. He gave her an I-mean-it look and left the room, knowing he'd have to come back and use threats to get her off of that computer. It always went thatta way.**

****

**CrazyKid turned back to her computer and went back into typing a code, her fingers gliding over the keys as her memory told her where to land them. They floated over the keys, showing them no mercy as she pushed them in an amazing speed. The five minutes Worf had said she had had long passed, and she was in no way ready to listen to BA when he knocked on the door ten minutes after Worf had been there. When he came in and tapped her on the shoulder, she ignored him, and kept her feroius typing up, without missing a letter. He watched her over her shoulder and broke her consentration, and she finally looked up at him, a scowl of irritation over her face. She hated it when someone watched her over her shoulder, and he knew it. **

  
  
  
  


**"Whatta you want now, BA?" CrazyKid finally found her voice and demanded. BA gave her a set of rolled eyes. "You know why I'm here, CrazyKid, and you know very well that lights out is at 8 hundred hours. You have been here long enough now to know that." BA replied, and he had been right. Crazykid and her big brother, HM had been here for almost 9 months now. She didn't have any excuse good enough to cover up her actions. **

  
  


**"I ain't saleepy an I am beary bizzy." CrazyKid replied, almost in tune with a mad scientist. BA crossed his arms and gave her one of those looks. She glared right back. CrazyKid was known for her extreme stubborness, and she never gave into anything without a serious fight. **

  
  


**"CrazyKid Murdock, If I come back in here at 10 hundred and you are still on that computer, I am going to have to take action. You can't stay up all night on the world wide web. It's dangrous and it's my job to see to it that you are getting you're correct amount of sleep. Now turn it off, go to the bathroom and get into bed. I mean it, Now listen." Ba said as he turned and left. She knew she had too much work to do, and she couldn't afford to go to sleep now. Besides, her eyes didn't even hurt yet, and she was as wide awake as the World Wide Web. She went right back to work, not caring what the 2 top men of security told her. 2 hours passed, and soon that same sound was heard, the door of w-47 opening and in coming a gold ridden black man, giving the sigh he did every single solitary night. CrazyKid wasn't about to pay him any moind when he turned her chair around and she sat there, snarling at him for making her mess up. **

****

  
  


**"Bed Now." He said, pointing to her Power Puff Girls clothed bed. Crazykid shook her head no. "I too bizzy to go to saleepy land." CrazyKid replied, not loosing her clingon like snarl. BA looked over at the pink and purple bed and then looked to the one next to it. A figure was sitting up, looking at them sleepily. "Wha? CrazyKid, you up again? Go to bed, before Worf and BA catch you. I can't sleep with all that light from that monitor, C'mon, spare everyone the hassle of forcing you into bed, just tonight, for me, PLEASE?" HM sitting there, sleepily yawning, begged. CrazyKid refused. "NO BED!" She yelled at her brother, and he gave up, plopped back down on his pillow and pulled it over his head. He was getting so used to this. Why had they let her bring the dumb computer anyways? he asked himself as he drifted off into his sleep again.**

****

**BA by now, knw the only thing he could do was use the ultimate threat. He'd never used this one, so he thought it might work. "If you don't get offa that computer right now, I am going to wake up Hannibal and I'll take that monitor of yours for a month." BA said, only succeeding in making the dirty blonde child in front of him even more stubborn. "NO!" She yelled, not believing a word of what he had said. *He'd never really do anything to me..* She told herself. CrazyKid didn't know if he'd really wake Hannibal or not, but she told herself he probably wouldn't, not considering the problems with Hannibal when he was woken up. Ohhh, it would be worse than another world war. The thought of it gave CrazyKid goosebumps, but she was stubborn, and she refused to believe he would REALLY do it. **

  
  


**But would he wake Hannibal for real? What if he did? She didn't want to think about it, but she wasn't about to give in. "Nope. I ain't beliefin you. nope. NO BED." She answered, sure of herself. BA sighed. "Okay, you haven't given me any other choice." BA said as he left and closed the room's door, leaving CrazyKid to wait and see if he really would wake up the silver haired monster, or decide to use the run and hide option. Seconds later, She took the run and hide option, and hid in one of her bazillion hiding spots around the VA. It was a room she'd found inside one of the old store rooms, a dumb waiter. It took her up to the attic and there, she'd built herself a neat and cozy little room inside the wall. **

  
  


******BA went down the hall and found Hannibal's room, and seconds later, the roaring bear was up, and threating to break anyone in half that dared get in his path of destruction. Murdock was out cold in bed snoring when Hannibal stalked in and yelled, "Murdock, Get your butt outta that bed and go find your sister!!" Murdock, hearing this, sat straight up in bed and rubbed his eyes as he watched Face get the same treatment. "Ah, Hannibal, why do I gotta go an help Murdock find her?" Face whined. Hannibal was in an enraged mood and he didn't want to hear his leuteniant's whining, **

  
  
  
  


**"That is a direct order, leuteniant! And if you choose not to obey it, you will pay the consequences. NOW GO!" Hannibal yelled, and Face followed Murdock sleepily out into the hall. "Is CrazyKid nuts? well, I mean, er- Is she? I mean, waking Hannibal? God, why's it always me? Why can't it be BA or Worf to do this?" Face whined to Murdock. Murdock Just shuffled on, yawning. "Aww, c'mon Face, you think I like this? I don't wanna see my kid sister get in trouble, but this time she did it to herself. She won't even listen to me when I tell her to go to bed. This is the consequences, and she's gotta learn to take the bad with the good, know what I mean?" Murdock said, yawning again. Face was quiet. Murdock had just scared him. Murdock never whined. Murdock noticed Face's scared look and smiled. He knew that'd work. **

  
  


**"I think I know where she is, I am gettin good at feeling out her hiding spots. You can wait here, I'll go in and get her." Murdock said as Face followed him into the store room and Face nodded. Murdock found the dumb waiter and climbed in, and pulled the rope to take himself up. He pulled the rope as hard as he could, and used the frustration of being woke up so suddenly to yank his way up to the attic. A few minutes later, He popped up and saw his kid sister sitting in the far side of the room, looking at him. She looked so small in her little footy pajamas, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her a little. **

  
  


**"You have to come on, CrazyKid. Hannibal isn't in a very sweet mood, but I don't think it'll be as bad as you think." Murdock said, and She shook her head no. "I ain't goin back with Hannibal mad at me, He'll hurt me." CrazyKid replied, not moving from the spot where she'd been since he'd popped up. The room was too small or he would have climbed in the whole way. "He ain't gonna hurt ya..not really, you know better than to make anyone wake him, and there's no way he's gonna let you get away with this one. I'd come now if I were you, before this gets any worse than it already is." Murdock said, knowing every word he said was true, by experiance. **

  
  
  
  


**He'd woken Hannibal arguing BA about Billy a few times and the yelling Hannibal did still rang in his ears. That had been after Murdock had fled with Melisa from their parents, they were nuts, and they were making the both of them just as nuts, if not worse. He and Melisa had been with Hannibal and the team ever since, and that's why Hannibal now was like this. He knew CrazyKid knew the rules. CrazyKid sighed, realizing he was probably right. The only difference was, she'd never been in this kind of trouble with Hannibal before. He'd made her wear her straight jacket and taken her pc away, but never what she knew was going to happen this time, He'd had it with her, and she knew it. It wasn't just getting woke up, it was her still being up. Her never wanting to listen to anyone. As he stood out in the hallway by w-47, he told himself that if this is what it took to break me of these habits I've had since he took over the head of the VA, then so be it. **

  
  
  
  


**Crazykid gave in and followed Murdock out of the room and down in the dumb waiter. Once they were down, Murdock woke a sleeping Face and they walked back to w-47. CrazyKid swallowed in dismay when she saw both Hannibal and BA standing in the doorway, and her insides rumbled. She couldn't help it. Her stubborness had left her, and only Murdock or Face knew why. She was in trouble and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Murdock stopped at the door and Face leaned against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor. He was too tired to care what happened, but Murdock was wide awake now, and it took everything he had inside of him not to physically stop Hannibal from what even he knew was going to follow.**

  
  


**Once inside w-47, a quick trip over Hannibal's knee and 6 swats kater, Hannibal left, leaving the 4 year old under her comforter. He didn't say a word, he just left and went back to bed. BA went on with his rounds, although shaking his head. Face opened the door and threw himself at his bed, snoring seconds later. The only one worried about the little crying kid under the Power Puff girls comforter was Murdock. As he listened to her cry, he thought silently, *sorry, kid, I couldn't do anything about it this time, You had it coming.* Murdock tried to ignore her until her crying had stopped and he was scared, until he jumped up and pulled back her comforter and saw that she had merely cried herself out. Murdock kissed her sweaty forhead and covered her back up. He climbed into bed and went to sleep, knowing the havoc was only beginning. After all, his baby sister was a Murdock.**

  
  


**TBC**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. CrazyKid meets her partner in havoc

**Title: Melly and CrazyKid: The VA's two youngest patients/horrors 2/?  
Author: Murdock's Crazylady and Retard Mel  
Rated: G for now..**

**Archive: Yes, with a comment card**

**Summary: Two 4 and 5-year-old patients terrorize the VA with pranks and other mischief**

**Warning: Torment to all patients, including the real team, whom is running this VA, and to all clones (but mostly Face and Hannibal, hehe)****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a true friend of mine. He knows about this story, and is helping me write it.  
Copyright: 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL) and Retard Mel (RM)  
Author's notes :**** PLEASE send comments. This is my first story of this nature. I know there isn't a real childrens ward at the VA, but in my version, there is. Please bare in mind that this is a fun story and that I am in no way normal..er, I mean well...just read it!! (please?!)**

  
  
  
  
  
  


******CrazyKid meets her partner in havoc******

  
  
  
  


**The morning after the incident with Hannibal, CrazyKid still refused to talk to anyone, including her big brother. She knew exactly how she was going to get even with them. She'd hack herself out, and make them sorry they took her computer and taken away her work right along with it. That evening, she got an idea and searched for a compy.**

  
  


**Crazykid was in a small office, hacking into the main computer when a noise to her left made her jump and hit the 'show desktop button' on the keyboard. She looked over and saw a boy, standing there, looking at her. He was a little taller than her, with shaggy brown hair and eyes, wearing blue jeans and a red 'Fear This' T-Shirt. **

  
  


**CrazyKid was ready to begin her work again when he walked over and looked at the PC's monitor. He put his arms on the pc desk and sat his chin in his hands. "Whatcha doin?" He asked. Crazykid pushed his elbows out from under his chin. "Nothin. Now eiver yeave or shut-up. I'm bizzy." CrazyKid replied, turning back to her key tapping. The boy smiled at her. "So YOU are CrazyKid." He said, and she scowled at him, hating the fact that this stranger knew who she was.**

  
  


**"So. Iffin you gonna tell, go ahead. I ain't worried. I'm gettin outta here. Nobody gonna stop my work nomore. This'll show em who sleeps at night an who ain't." CrazyKid replied, angerly hitting the keys in fast taps. She soon heard him giggle. "I ain't tellin on you, I just think you're a good hacker. We heard all bout you on the CW." The boy replied, and CrazyKid was surprised, normally all her rep got her was in trouble. "Reawy?" This got her attention, and she turned to him. He nodded.**

  
  


**"Yepper. Why you tryin ta leave, anyhow? We heard somethin about you an Hannibal, but we dinnit know nomore than dat." He asked. CrazyKid sighed, remembering the night before. "I dinnit go ta bed when I was possed to an BA woked up Hannibal, an he panked me. An Now I'm mad at him an I gonna get eben wit him!" CrazyKid answered, and he nodded. **

  
  


**"Hey, I gotta better idea, don't hack out. I gotta good one. Whatta ya say?" The boy asked. CrazyKid thought about it. "Kay. What you name?" She asked, closing out her open stuff on the pc, and getting down from the chair. "My name's Mel, an I am a hacker like you. BUT I am really in here cos I like ta play tricks on people. I used ta set fires, but I am better at not doin that nomore." Mel answered, and CrazyKid smiled, Finally, she had a partner in the crime she'd always dreamed of reaking, but never could alone.**

  
  


**"How many am you?" CrazyKid asked. He smiled. "I'm a whole 5-years-old. How bout you?" Mel answered. "I fouwr. I dus moved hew, wit my grampa, an my big broder, and Face an BA. I ony been hewe 9 times 30 days. Dat's what my big broder Muwdock telled me." CrazyKid answered. They continued to talk as she followed him out of the office and headed for the kitchen. **

  
  


**"Hey, why is us goin ta the kitchen?" CrazyKid asked, as they stopped in from of the locked door. He pulled out a ring of keys, stolen from the nurse on the Children's Wing, and selected a key. "Cos. We needs stuff in here to get eben, member?" He asked, turning the key and opening the door. "Oh, yeah, I forgotted." CrazyKid replied, following him inside. Behind her, Mel relocked the door, just in case one of the security people came on they're rounds. **

  
  


**"Kay, we needs yime gween jewwo, an wed koowaid." Mel said, as CrazyKid took notice to the backpack he was wearing. She hadn't noticed it before. She helped him load what they needed into the red Jansport backpack and giggled when he told her his idea. "Dis's donna be fun! Whoo-haa!" CrazyKid replied, happily as they quietly left the kitchen and he relocked the door, putting the ring of a million keys back onto his belt loop. Mel laughed with her as they headed towards their fist victim. It was by now 8pm, and first rounds had started. And, a certain man was in bed, probably asleep. Hmmm, for now that is.......**

  
  


**TBC**

  
  



	3. The First Victim: Melly and Crazykid get...

**Title: Melly and CrazyKid: The VA's two youngest patients/horrors 3/?  
Author: Murdock's Crazylady and Retard Mel  
Rated: G for now..**

**Archive: Yes, with a comment card**

**Summary: Two 4 and 5-year-old patients terrorize the VA with pranks and other mischief...and Guess who's next....**

**Warning: Torment to all patients, including the real team, whom is running this VA, and to all clones (but mostly Face and Hannibal, hehe)****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a true friend of mine. He knows about this story, and is helping me write it.  
Copyright: 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL) and Retard Mel (RM)  
Author's notes :**** PLEASE send comments. This is my first story of this nature. I know there isn't a real childrens ward at the VA, but in my version, there is. Please bare in mind that this is a fun story and that I am in no way normal..er, I mean well...just read it!! (please?!)**

  
  
  
  


** The First Victim: Melly and Crazykid get revenge**

  
  
  
  


**Sneaking around the VA during the rounds at 10pm was easy. Both of the security guards, BA and Worf, were off busy doing their rounds, and not able to watch for 2 kids as they snuck out for a night of terror. **

  
  


**Crazykid muffled a giggle as she and Mel slowly opened Hannibal's Bedroom door and slinked in. **

  
  


**Once they were both inside, Mel waved Crazykid and she closed the door, reaching into her backpack for a box of lime green jello. She put her backpack down and opened the Jello box, ripping the inside package open as she walked over to Hannibal's sock drawer. **

  
  


**Mel snickered in quiet as he watched Crazykid pour the dry powder into each one of the socks. Once the package was empty, Crazykid threw it in with the now sandy socks and fished around in her backpack for something else.**

  
  


**Mel reached into his and pulled out a big container of red kool-aid. He found Hannibal's boots on the floor and giving Crazykid a look of sneakiness, he poured it in. **

  
  


**Holding in a sneeze from the powder rolling back up at him, Mel then put the koolaid down and fished into his bag for something else. This time it was a jar of green stuff. **

  
  


**Crazykid nearly laughed a loud as she watched Mel put the green slimey mess into each of the boots with the red powder. Crazykid had 5 crayons in her hand as Mel did yet something else. **

  
  


**He took a small bowl from his backpack and sat it on the bed. The he took a bottle out, and turned the white cap. Upon opening the clear bottle, steam came pouring out. Mel poured the water into the bowl and Crazykid watched, confused. **

  
  


**Mel then closed the bottle and let it fall over onto the floor, spilling and causing a medium sized puddle. Mel picked up Hannibal's hand, carefully, and sat his finger tips into the bowl. **

  
  


**Crazykid couldn't figure this one out and decided she'd have to have him explain it to her later as he signaled for her to follow him and finish the plan. Crazykid nodded and carefully climbed up onto the bed beside the sleeping CO's head as he climbed up on the other side. Taking out his handful of red crayons, Mel bagan to write on the wall above Hannibal's head. **

  
  


**Mel drew a set of horns on wither side of Hannibal's head on the wall, and Crazykid giggled silently. Crazykid took her handful of purple crayons and drew an arrow from the horns and wrote 'Big Grey Meany' at the other end of the line. Mel giggled at it too. **

  
  


**Then he started to write. This time, as Crazykid helped, they wrote, 'We loves it when a torment came togther' right in between the horns and the big meany, in a rainbow bend. Crazykid laughed at it and stood up. She took her purple crayons and began to scrible above everything, creating a huge cloud. Inside it, she wrote, 'the 2 terrors was here.' **

  
  


**Then, Crazykid began to shake as she held in a laugh, and one of her crayons slipped out of her hand! Both of the kids suddenly held their breath as they watched as the crayon fell and..CONK! bounced right off of Hannibal's forehead! After a few seconds and he doesn't even stir in his sleep, the kids breathed again. Then as Mel went back to drawing, he suddenly felt a hand around his foot and looked down. His eyes grew when he saw that Hannibal had rolled over and had a hold of his foot!**

  
  


**"He gots my foot, Crazykid! He's got my foot!" Mel whispered in a panic. Crazykid looked down and saw that it was true, her grampa had her bestfriend's foot in a hug. "Uh..I.." Crazykid stammered as she looked around for a way to free Melly's foot without getting killed in the process. Then as Mel watched, he saw Crazykid going for the bib of her overalls. **

  
  


**"NO CrazyKid! NO, Don't--" Mel begged, but it was too late. Armed with her green ketchup, she pointed it at the sleeping colonel and squeezed it with all her might, closing her eyes and turning her head away from him. **

  
  


**Hannibal jumped and let go og Melly's foot, as he reached for his now slime green face. Seeing Mel was free, yelled, "Wun for you yife!!" and he lept over Hannibal, grabbed CrazyKid's hand, and drug her off of the bed with him as they hurled themselves out the wrecked room. **

  
  


**Laughing, the kids ran down the west wing and ran into the east wing, climbing into one of the hiding spots in the walls. This was the main room they ran to, it being the nicest one they'd built. It even had a laptop computer and a TV. **

  
  


**Once they were both safe and sound inside, they caught their breaths before laughing it all out again. After yet another laughing fit at the look of Hannbal's green mug, Crazykid looked at Mel and said, "Dat was too close!" Mel nodded his head in agreement. **

  
  


**"Yeah. I think we better hold off for a day. We maybe outta stay here tanight. Iffin the silver haired monster finds us..." Mel said, leaving the rest of the sentance blank for CrazyKid's imagination to fill in. **

  
  


**And it did, lose monitor for the rest of my life..straight jacket forever...*GULP*..a spanking..OR worse yet, never be allowed to play wth Mel again. Crazykid suddenly got wide eyed and Mel took notice as he tapped on the lap-top's keys. **

  
  


**He put the computer down and got up. He walked over and put his hand on CrazyKid's shoulder. She looked blankly at him at first, still wide eyed as ever. **

  
  


**At first, he thought she was having one her 'problems' and he was going to have to get a nurse and give away the best hiding spot they had, when he asked, "What's up?" Crazykid seemed to notice he was there and replied, "Wha-What if we do get catched an dey won't let us play together no more?" Crazykid asked, revealing her worst fear. Mel only smiled.**

  
  


**"They won't. Dontcha worry. we're gonna be okay." He said, trying to reassure her. "I hope you're wight Melly. You an me are the bestest prankers dat eber lived an I wanna keep it dat way! Sides, I was really bored for I metted you an I got lotsa stuff ta tell SKy now." Crazykid replied and Mel smiled. Crazykid felt a little better, and her fears had faded, but totally disappeared. She and Mel went to sleep soon after, in seperate sides of the room, all night after an extensive layout of our newest prank and victim. **

  
  


**The next victim would find out that it was a fool proof plan, and he could bet all his gold on it. **

  
  


**TBC**


	4. The next victim: The PB&J follies

**Title: Melly and CrazyKid: The VA's two youngest patients/horrors 4/?  
Author: Murdock's Crazylady and Retard Mel  
Rated: G for now..**

**Archive: Yes, with a comment card**

**Summary: Two 4 and 5-year-old patients terrorize the VA with pranks and other mischief...and Guess who's next....**

**Warning: Torment to all patients, including the real team, whom is running this VA, and to all clones (but mostly Face and Hannibal, hehe)****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a true friend of mine. He knows about this story, and is helping me write it. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
Copyright: 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL) and Retard Mel (RM)  
Author's notes :**** PLEASE send comments. This is my first story of this nature. I know there isn't a real childrens ward at the VA, but in my version, there is. Please bare in mind that this is a fun story and that I am in no way normal..er, I mean well...just read it!! (please?!)**

  
  
  
  
  
  


******The next victim: The PB&J follies**

  
  


**"Okay, after we get him, we better go back to our rooms. We'll get in less trouble dat way. BUT don't forget we meet at 10 rounds!" Melly said as they got ready to go and pull their next prank the next morning. "Uh-huh, as long as dey don't get us sirst." CrazyKid replied, still rubbing her sleepy eyes. She sat suscking her thumb as he closed his Jansport backpack and looked at her. **

  
  


**"Bad dreams back?" He asked, knowing I only said things like that if they were. She nodded, recalling the dreams of being pulled away from the only friend I ever had, besides Susie 'Sky' Owens, a 6-year-old from the Children's ward of the VA. Her big brother counted too, but not as much as her little friends. Melly and her were a team, and no one else could take his place.**

  
  


**"Hey. Us'll be okay. Iffin we does get catched, or you get asked about Hannibal, jus do yike always. LIE. Say I did it. I can take it, I sneak around here all the time. I can get outta my straight jacket no problemo. I been here longer den you an dey knows dat, and dey'll believe ya. I knows my way around tis palace for all us nut-cases. You still wit me?" Mal asked, and Crazykid took her thumb out of her mouth.**

  
  


**"Yepper. Yet's get em!" Crazykid replied, trying to keep her fear in check. Melly helped her put her backpack on and they climbed out of the hide out. Once they were out in the open, they were quiet, and tried to keep all attention off of them asmuch as possiable. They broke into the kitchen and loaded up their backpacks with peanut butter in huge cans, huge grape jelly and 2 tootsie roll lollipops. One for Mel and one for Crazykid. **

  
  


**"What cowor?" He asked, as he held out a handful of the prized-to-all-patients suckers. Crazykid thought a sec. "Puwple." She replied and he handed it to her. She ripped the wrapper off and put the lolli in her cheek as she watched Mel pick his. "Um..okay. Wed." He said plucking the only red one in his hand of flavors. He threw the rest of the lollis onto the floor and laughing, suckers planted in their cheeks, they ran off hand in hand.**

  
  


**They stopped outside of the security door where Worf or BA usually was and peeked in around the corner. Coast was clear, and in they went, going right to work. Mel took a can of peanut butter and started at one end of the tiled floor, and Crazykid did the same for the other end. The peanut butter smeared all over the floor about an inch thick. Then, casually tossing the empty cans of peanut butter away, the kids went for the grape jelly.**

  
  


**They used this to cover the walls and anything else not covered up by PB, including the computer. They even added the mixture of sandwich filling to the floor in places. Crazykid took the liberty of the computer's covering, drawing a face on the screen and even going so far to add a stuck out tongue. She smeared grape jelly all over the keyboard and suddenly got an idea. She began to type in codes, making her own program that ran like a screen saver. **

  
  


**She was almost done when Mel came over licking the filling off of his hands. "Whatcha doin?" He asked as he watched her tapping the keys that were only visable to her because she had memorized them long ago. **

  
  


**"Watch dis!" Crazykid said as she hit the 'Enter' key and Mel watched, as a picture of Worf and BA came up, spun around and then was replaced by a skunk, yellow smelly vapors rolling off of it's tail. **

  
  


**Then the small nose-pinching picture of Face and Murdock flashed, saying in big bold red letters, "Ba and Worf=You stink!! PU! PU! PU!" over and over after the intro. Melly and Crazykid laughed at it and then they decided they better scat if they wanted to be able to get away scot free. Grabbing their backpacks, they went to the door to leave, giving the room a last glance before going. "Nifty, let's go. I gotta wash dis off." Mel said as he was satisfied with the job they'd done. He had the mess all over him, from his head to his toes. **

  
  


**"Yeah. me too." Crazykid replied, as she looked down at her tannish, purplish blue overalls. She smearedher grapey sticky hands on her overalls and smiled. "I gotta get dis off for I go back or dem'll know!" Crazykid said, forgetting they had brought a change of clothes. He smiled and took her hand. "Member in your backpack?" He reminded her and she nodded. She'd forgotten she'd brought another set of overalls and a clean shirt. **

  
  


**They were about to go into the hall when they ran right into BA!! Crazykid's eyes grew and her stomach did a full 180. Then, Mel noticed he didn't see them and yanked Crazykid around the corner. BA was yelling at someone on a walkie talkie when he absent mindedly stepped into the security room and as soon as his foot hit the floor, he went sliding across the PB, dropping the talkie as his arms flailed around in an attempt at stopping. It didn't work and he yelled as his face made contact with the wall...SSSSPPPLLLLLLLLAAAATTT!!!**

  
  


**Crazykid and Mel soon hit the floor laughing, leaving sticky smears behind on the floor. Then, Crazykid rolled over and saw a shoe that didn't belong to Melly. She stopped laughing and looked up the leg that owned the shoe. Once she saw who owned it, she got up and tapped Mel on the shoulder. He was standing up, almost crying from all the lauging he 'd done when he looked at Crazykid and saw her look.**

  
  


**He followed her gaze to the person she'd seen whom owned the unknown foot. Seeing who it was, he grabbed her hand and yanked her off of her knees as Face stood there, his eyes wide and unblinking like he was in some kind of trance as he watched BA finally slide down the wall and land on the floor on his back, sloshing as he landed in the mess. **

  
  


**Face didn't notice as the kids ran by him and split up down the hall to change their clothes. Once they were strippes of their dirty clothes, and changed into clean ones, they met up out in the hall again. **

  
  


**Now in another pair of blue jean overalls, and an olive green t-shirt, and her black converse all-stars high tops, Crazykid walked out of the bathroom after tying her shoes. Her backpack had her dirty clothes in it, which she would deposit in a dirty linen barrel on her way back to her room. Mel came out a few seconds later, wearing his black overalls and a green and blue hood that said Fear me down the sides of the sleeves. They split up seconds after a promise to meet up at the normal spot and time. As she went back to W-47, Crazykid put her dirty clothes into a barrel, and smiled. **

  
  


**She was glad that when she finally got back to W-47, and nobody was there. Crazykid tossed her backpack down and sprawled out on her bed. She let out a sigh of relief and thought to herself as she got sleepy. She and Melly had gotten this far, and been okay. Now all they had to do was escape trouble and they'd be totally okay. Crazykid rolled over onto her belly and sleepily waited for her nap to take her away from reality as she sucked her ever faithful thumb. She fell asleep hoping for the best and dying for the 10 pm rounds to come.**

  
  


**Melly got back to the CW just in time for his nap too. He followed the rest of the kids as they were given bathroom breaks and tucked into bed. He went in his turn, and when he returned to his room, typed a quick email to CrazyKid. He told he they would be okay, that they would get a new victim tonight, and that he'd see her at 10. Then after sending it and disconnecting from the net, he yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he climbed into his '2 stupid dogs' clothed bed. He lay on his back and pulled the covers up to his chin. **

  
  


**As he dozed off, he thought the same thin CrazyKid had. That they'd just have to be okay, after getting this far. After all, they had a whole hospital of victims just waiting to get theirs. Mel was soon asleep, thinking up a new plan for his next victim.**

  
  


**TBC**

  
  



	5. CrazyKid's Capture

**Title: Melly and CrazyKid: The VA's two youngest patients/horrors 5/10  
Author: Murdock's Crazylady and Retard Mel  
Rated: G for now..**

**Archive: Yes, with a comment card**

**Summary: Crazykid's Pranks finally catch up with her, here and now, SKY MAKES HER FIRST APPEARANCE*Sky is my big sis susie owens***

**Warning: Torment to all patients, including the real team, whom is running this VA, and to all clones (but mostly Face and Hannibal, hehe)****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a true friend of mine. He knows about this story, and is helping me write it. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
Copyright: 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL) and Retard Mel (RM)  
Author's notes :**** PLEASE send comments. This is my first story of this nature. I know there isn't a real childrens ward at the VA, but in my version, there is. Please bare in mind that this is a fun story and that I am in no way normal..er, I mean well...just read it!! (please?!) Sky makes her first appearance in this one folks....**

  
  
  
  
  
  


******CrazyKid's Capture**

  
  
  
  


**2 hours later, Murdock walked into the room he shared with his sister and took a deep breath. He was so happy to see her in her bed, he was worried when she wasn't there when he woke up that morning. He smiled at Crazykid, she was still asleep on her belly, sucking her thumb.**

  
  


**"She's home, huh? she's got a visitor." Face followed Murdock in and said. Murdock turned and looked at Face, only to see Hannibal behind him. He saw Hannibal staring at Crazykid and had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. "Now Colonel, don't forget she's just a little kid." Murdock said as he tried to place himself in between Crazykid's bed and Hannibal. **

  
  


**Hannibal wasn't listening. He'd had to spend the night on his office couch, which was not very comfortable, and he was in an irate mood. "Move Murdock." Hannibal said, not loudly, not yelling, not in a growl. Just simply move. Murdock refused to move, so Hannibal pushed his way past the big brother whom was playing the part of a wall. **

  
  


**Face grabbed Murdock's shoulder as they both watched to see what the Colonel was going to do. Murdock sat down on Face's bunk and sighed. Face kept his hand on Murdock's shoulder, as he watched and waited like everyone else. Hannibal bent down right above Crazykid's head and upturned ear.**

  
  


**"Hey! Wake up!" Hannibal's voice went right into her ear, snapping her abrubtly from her sleep, scaring her. She opened her eyes and rolled over too fast, falling off of her bed, taking her covers with her. **

  
  


**Upon falling, she wacked her head on the wall and said, "Oww! dat hurt!" Crazykid said rubbing the back of her head. Hannibal walked around the bed and bent down to her. "You'll be hurting somewhere else unless you tell me who helped you do that to me and my room the other night. I'm not joking, and I seriously mean it." Hannibal said, his voice relaying the fact that he was tired, angry and provoked in the worst way. Crazykid was quiet.**

  
  


**"Well?" Hannibal asked impatietly. "I..Uh...It.." Crazykid stammered, not wanting to rat on her friend, but recalling what he had told her before they got BA with the PB&J. "Melisa Murdock, NOW! Or else you'll be the only one getting in trouble for this." Hannibal said, shocking Crazykid by calling her by her first name. "I..I.." Crazykid mumbled. Hannibal shook her a little and tears formed in her eyes.**

  
  


**She couldn't keep it a secret anymore. She knew she was about to rat out her friend and partner in crime, and it hurt because she knew he'd get a worse punishment than her, simply because she knew Hannibal didn't like her playing with him. Tears now falling, another shake from Hannibal almost took the answer right out of her very mind.**

  
  


**"It's Melly...Melly an Me." Crazykid finally said and Hannibal let her go and stood up. "You stay in this room. You might only be 4, but you're a very smart 4 and you know that what you and this Boy have been doing lately is wrong." Hannibal said as he turned to leave and looked at Face. **

  
  


**"You stay here too. Murdock may feel the need to allow Crazykid to leave while I'm gone. I'm going over to the children's wing and talk to this mel kid." Hannibal said and Face nodded as Hannibal left.**

  
  


**After Hannibal had gone, Crazykid threw off her cover and got up, stepping over it. She silently went to her computer and opened her Outlook Express 5. **

  
  


**'Melly, sos! the monster on it's way, hide!' CK **

  
  


**The email had SOS in the subject line. She sent it, went back to her desktop, left the pc and went right back under her comfoter on the floor. **

  
  


**As he watched his sister curl up under her comforter, Murdock wished his CO didn't know him as well as he did. Because, if he hadn't let Face with them, he would have let CK go. He silently sat on his bed, looking over at the lump in the comforter. **

  
  


***I'm sorry I can't do anything to stop whatever punishment Hannibal dishes out CK. You know the rules. You know better.* Face just sat and dozed. He knew even if he fell asleep Murdock wouldn't risk all 3 of their hides to let her go. He didn't know it, but Murdock was thinking the same exact thing.**

  
  


***************

  
  


**Hannibal walked over to the Children's wing and ran into a small girl. She was hopping from square to square, on one foot. She nearly fell backwards when she tried to stop herself from banging into him. Hannibal grabbed her hand and stopped her fall, and she looked u at him. He smiled.**

  
  


**"Hi." She said. "My name Sky." Hannibal smiled, and wondered if she got the name sky from the pretty sky blue eyes she had. "I'm Hannibal. Can you take me to your nurse?" Hannibal asked. Sky nodded, and dragged him by the hand to the nurses station. **

  
  


**She pulled on the skirt of a nurse and the nurse looked down. "What is it, Sky?" She asked with a smile, not even noticing Hannibal standing behind her. She said nothing, only pointed. The nurse turned around and looked shocked a second. **

  
  


**"Oh hello Mr. Smith. How's everything going?" She asked. "Oh good, all except for a certain kid named Mel getting my CK into a bit of trouble." Hannibal said, and the nurse seemingly used to hearing this, let out a deep sigh.**

  
  


**"What's Christopher done now?" She asked. Hannibal smiled. "They have been going on nightly pranking sprees, not leaving anyone out. They got BA with peanut butter and jelly, and me with I can't remember what. It is getting worse. I just want to talk with him and see what he says about it." Hannibal said, and she nodded. **

  
  


**"Room W-96. Good luck." The nurse said, turning to thank Sky for her politeness but found she was gone. She threw up her hands and smailed shaking her head as she went back around the nurse's station desk. Hannibal nodded and headed down the hall. He soon found the door marked W-96 and opened it. **

  
  


**Inside, Melly had gotten CK's SOS but remained anyways, going by the earlier set plan. Hannibal walked in and Mel was at his computer. He had turned his head facing the door when he'd heard the knob turn. He now sat looking at Hannibal, quietly, but with a huge smile across his face. Hannibal walked over and glared at the boy.**

  
  


**"Have you been with my grand daughter, Melisa Murdock?" Hannibal asked. Melly shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know CK's real name. "She goes by CK or CrazyKid." Hannibal said again. "Oh. Yepper. Why." Melly asked, not at all worried about telling a lie to get out of trouble. **

  
  


**"Because she said you were the one who helped wreck my room the other night and most likely anything else strange that has been going on around here." Hannibal said sternly, and Mel just sat there, smiling proudly. Hannibal was fuming. **

  
  


**"Melisa is going to be punished and you are to blame. She isn't to see you anymore. If she does, she will risk being put in solitary. You where who she named when I told her unless she told me who her partner in all of this was she'd be the only one being punished. I'm the head of this place, and I am also her grandfather, and I know she knows better, and so do you. You are as addicted to trouble as she is to her hacking. BUT this all stops here and now. Do you understand?" Hannibal, through with his lecture, asked. Mel still hadn't lost his proud smile. It was beginning to get on Hannibal's nerves. **

  
  


**"Think this is a game huh? well it's not. I'm not the right man to test son, I can assure you." Hannibal said and Mel only smiled bigger. "You will remain here in this room until either BA or Worf comes and lets you in on your punishment. You have been here alot longer than Melisa, and I know you know the rules." Hannibal finished and turned to leave. As he turned, Mel's smile disappeared. He jumped off of his chair and swallowed. **

  
  


**He couldn't let his bestfriend get all of the blame. He wouldn't let her. *Why dinnit you lie, like I said?* Mel asked himself as he watched Hannibal start down the hall. "Wait!" He suddenly yelled. Hannibal stopped and looked at him, almost like he was expecting Mel to to just this. **

  
  
  
  


**"She's lyin! She wasn't in on it! I maked her do it, honest! She was only doin what I threatened her inta doin. I said I'd....I'd..beat her up she dinnit do what I said! An I'll do it too!" Mel said, lying through his own teeth. He knew himself he could have never harmed Crazykid. Never.**

  
  


**It worked. Hannibal fell for it hook, line and sinker and said, "I knew hearing about her punishment you'd come out with the truth. But, Melisa will still be punished for what she has done, and let me just say that you are just lucky she never told me about this, or you would have been transferred a long time ago. You keep away from W-47 or else, BA or Worf will come and see you soon." Hannibal said lastly as he went back to the nurses station. **

  
  


**He had the nurse lock the door. "Let the door locked until on of security come to see him. He admitted he was in on the pranking, he is the one who lead the pranking crusades." Hannibal said and she nodded, not at all surprised. Hannibal left the Children's Wing and headed for the security office. He was about to give his grand daughter a rude awakening.**

  
  


**TBC**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Movin' on out

**Title: Melly and CrazyKid: The VA's two youngest patients/horrors 6/10  
Author: Murdock's Crazylady and Retard Mel, Now Susie and Red also  
Rated: G for now..**

**Archive: Yes, with a comment card**

**Summary: CK and Melly are seperated**

**Warning: Torment to all patients, including the real team, whom is running this VA, and to all clones (but mostly Face and Hannibal, hehe)****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a true friend of mine. He knows about this story, and is helping me write it. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
Copyright: 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL) and Retard Mel (RM)  
Author's notes :**** PLEASE send comments. This is my first story of this nature. I know there isn't a real childrens ward at the VA, but in my version, there is. Please bare in mind that this is a fun story and that I am in no way normal..er, I mean well...just read it!! (please?!) **

  
  
  
  
  
  


******Movin' on out**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**When Hannibal came back to W-47, he brought BA with him. Worf had been sent to deal with Mel. Hannibal walked in with BA and as CK watched, had BA take out her entire computer, desk, phone and all. CK watched miserably, but not tearfully. To her, the thought of Melly being okay was all she needed. **

  
  


**Then after BA was done taking the compy, Hannibal had him take out the rest of my stuff! "Whoa, Hannibal, where are you taking her stuff?" Murdock asked as BA opened CK's dresser and took an arm load of clothes out, and carried it off.**

  
  


**"She will be living across the hall from me now. I want to be able to keep an eye on her. If she follows the rules, then she will be back sooner. Don't worry captain, it's for her own good." Hannibal said, and Murdock slowly nodded his head and sighed. **

  
  


**Murdock didn't protest, he'd come from the same set of weird parents as I had, and his memories of those days told him to be quiet and do as Hannibal said. Hannibal gave Murdock a squeeze on his shoulder and told himself he could never hurt CK, but he couldn't let her late nights, pranks or anything else continue either. **

  
  


**Hannibal turned his head and looked at a wide eyed CK. "Are you going to come on your own, or should I have BA carry you?" Hannibal asked. CK ignored him, and stared ahead. **

  
  


**"Fine. BA." Hannibal said and BA came in and picked CK up. As he carried her off, she waved a slow wave to Face and Murdock. "C-Ya Yater." CK said just before she disappeared around the corner. **

  
  


**Dispite BA was carrying her, when he knew she didn't want to go, CK still trusted him. He was just doing his job, like Hannibal, except for Hannibal always did what he said, and BA just usually threatened.**

  
  


****************

  
  


**Worf meanwhile had moved Mel to W-206, close enough to his own living quarters, where he could watch him as close as Hannibal did CK. As he moved the last of Mel's things out, he threatened Mel with his straight jacket if he decided to leave.**

  
  


** Mel gave him a cocky smile and thought, *Yeah but you gotta catch me first, numbnuts.* Worf sensed his remark, but let it go as he finished disconnecting the computer and removing it, putting it in an unknown place under lock and key with CK's compy.**

  
  


**After Worf came back from putting the compy, he took Mel to his new room and locked the door. Mel sat down on the padded floor in indian style and propped his chin up onto his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "Well Mel, now what?" He sighed and asked himself aloud. **

  
  


**Mel sat quietly, and thoughts of what he decided they were doing to me ran rampit through his mind. They began to make him angry, and he yelled, "They better not hurt her, OR ELSE!" **

  
  


***************

  
  


**BA sat CK down in her new room's floor and she just stood there, looking the floor over. She knew she'd lost all privilages, which included free run of the VA. BA secretly felt sorry for her, and hated it when he closed the door and locked it. **

  
  


**Inside, CK plopped down right where she'd been standing, and thought of what had happened to Melly. She hoped she'd get to see him again, but then she looked around and realized that if it was this bad for her, it must be much worse for him. **

  
  


**CK realized too that her bad dream she'd had when she first met Melly was coming true. She wasn't ever going to see him again, and that thought brought tears to her eyes, and she just sat there, sat there quietly and cried.**

  
  


**10 minutes of crying later, CK looked up at the padded walls and saw her ticket to freedom, or at least a one way trip to see Melly. A square metal air duct, just big enough for her little body to fit through. CK wiped her nose and eyes on her shirt and walked over to her desk. BA had let her keep the desk, but nothing of the computer.**

  
  


**Sniffling, CK opened the drawer and found Face's lock pick. He had a million of em, and this was one CK just happened to take one day along time ago to fix her computer mouse. CK took the pick out of the drawer and climbed up onto the desk. **

  
  


**Holding the pick in her mouth, CK stretched up and felt the screws that held the grate in. A second later, CK knew which one of the picks she'd need and stood normally as she looked for it. "Kay, needed the weird shaped one. Ah, dere you is." CK said first looking and then finding the right one. CK pulled it out and went to work on the screws, there were only 2, one holding up either side. **

  
  


**CK reached over and got the far side screw off, and the grate slid off and swung back and forth. CK had to go down onto her knees to avoid the swinging metal, but soon it stopped and she stood back up. **

  
  


**"Yeah!" CK said softly as she peered into the opening. She immeadiately was quiet, not wanting to get caught by a member of security before she could even get out and help Mel. CK sighed and put the pick she'd used into the pocket of her overalls, and pulled herself up into the dark, dusty air duct. **

  
  


**It was just big enough for CK to crawl through, but it didn't bother her. "I'm comin Melly!" CK asid softly as she crawled on.**

  
  


************

  
  


**Melly sat on his floor, rackign his brains. He was trying to figure a way out, just for long enough to see that CK was okay. Then he heard a noise outside and looked up. Worf had come with his dinner. **

  
  


**Mel saw him carry it in and sit it down on his desk, and Mel scowled and looked away. "I ain't hungry. What did you do with CK?" Mel looked back and asked standing up. Worf sat down a coke a cola and looked at Mel. **

  
  


**"She has been seperated from the others just as you have. Colonel Smith didn't give her any different a punishment than you. She also has a guard at her door at all times and has been forbidden to see you." Worf said and Mel turned as white as the walls.**

  
  


**"All that jus cos we, er, I did all them tricks? We don't deserve this! It ain't fair!" Mel replied, getting mad. He took his arm and threw the tray across the room, throwing the food everywhere. "Do as you want, Nothing you say or do will change the Colonel's mind." Worf said unfazed by the show of anger Mel put on. Worf left the toom and relocked the door.**

  
  


**Once Worf was gone, Mel went over and kicked the tray so hard it cracked right down the middle. He plopped down beside it and crossed his arms. He felt like lashing out, like beating his fists against someone or something. He felt so mad, his insides boiled. His only thought of release was to hit and scream at the top of his lungs. **

  
  


**Just before his decision to scream, Worf looked in and realized he was having one of his anger episodes, and he quick got a nurse to come and check him out. When in this state of mind, the only thing Mel knows is anger and fear, and by the time Worf and the nuse got back, he'd been steadily screaming for about 5 minutes. **

  
  


**The nurse followed Worf inside and waited until Worf was able to get a good hold in the thrashing, screaming child long enough to get a seditive in him. The nurse, used to Mel's attacks, was quick at getting him in the hip with the needle, so fast he never even felt it. He stopped kicking and fighting as the sleepy stuff caught up with him.**

  
  


**As Mel lay in the lap of Worf, half asleep and half awake, the nurse pushed the sweaty bangs away from his eyes and softly and gently told him he would be okay now. Mel was then completely out, and Worf picked him up and put him in his bed. **

  
  


**Once he was covered, Worf smiled a little, thinking he'd known what triggered the attack. Worf went over to the door and turned out the light, and before he left, ht silently told Mel he understood.**

  
  
  
  


**TBC**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The sun is setting....

Melly and CrazyKid: The VA's two youngest patients/horrors 7/9  
Murdock's Crazylady and Retard Mel, Now Susie and Red also  
G for now..  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a true friend of mine. He knows about this story, and is helping me write it. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
©2001; Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL) and Retard Mel (RM)  
APLEASE send comments. This is my first story of this nature. I know there isn't a real childrens ward at the VA, but in my version, there is. Please bare in mind that this is a fun story and that I am in no way normal..er, I mean well...just read it!! (please?!) 

SKY'S NOW A MAIN CHARECTER! YAY! ENJOY HER!!

  
  


The sun is setting....

  
  


"Gosh it's dawk. Dere's a nother vent!" CK said as she sneezed from the dust and wiped her nose on her shoulder. Seeing the vent ahead getting closer, quietly crawled over to it. She stifled a sneeze, just in case someone was below in the room to hear her. CK got close enough and looked down, and smiled. It was the kitchen! CK was so glad, she'd made it to the kitchen! That was real close to the CW, and plus, it was closed now, which meant no one would catch her sneaking in!

  
  


Pulling the pick back out of her overalls, CK pried the vent's screw on the one side and after it stopped swinging, she climbed out and landed on a long silver counter. CK put the pick back away and looking around, she carefully climbed down from the counter. Then she silently walked over to the door and unlocked it, (thankfully it locked from the inside)and peeked out. The halls were clear, without a single orderly or nurse in site. Smiling, CK ran as fast as she could towards the nearest computer. She had to make one stop before the comy, but She had an idea, and all she needed to suceed was a PC, her hacking skills, and her own determination.

  
  


********

  
  


"What're you doing Murdock?" Face sat up and asked. It had ben an hour since lights out, and Murdock hadn't turned his flashlight off the whole time. He kept flashing it around the room like a light house. Then he'd wave it all around the cieling, write his name until Face was about to scream. "I cain't sleep Face. I'm used to CrazyKid's montior light shining in my eyes. I miss er, Face." Murdock said sadly as he clicked his light off. "You do, big broder?" CK asked, standing in the doorway. "CrazyKid!" Murdock yelled leaping off of his bed, lunging right for his sister. 

  
  


"Yaaa!" Ck yelled as he hit her so hard she fell backwards onto the floor. She was glas she hadn't fallen too hard, and it felt good to have her big brother's arms around her again. "I gots ta go an fine Melly...I come back den. I wuv you, Muwdock." CK said hugging him again."But how did you.." Murdock asked, wondering how she'd escaped. "I splain yater, o-tay?" CK said and he nodded. "Hey, watch out you don't get caught by the colonel." Face said, shocking both Murdocks. 

  
  


"You mean you ain't gonna tell, Face?" The older Murdock asked. "I didn't see a thing. It wasn't right for you and Mel to be split up. Punished, yes. Seperated for good? no." Face said and CK ran over, jumped up onto his bed and hugged him. "Tank you, Facey." CK said and he kissed her head. "Just don't get caught, okay?" Face said and CK giggled as she climbed down.

  
  


"And uh, CrazyKid.." Face said again as CK stood in the doorway shocked by hearing her first name. She turned and looked at him. "Yeah Facey?" CK asked. "Go hack em." Facey said, giving CK a smile. CK gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "You know I will, Facey!" I smiled and ran out, right for the place I knew I could go to find my friend. TMC. Or, The Main Computer.

  
  


As CK walked down the halls, trying to quietly get to a computer, it was just her great luck to run into the one person she was happy to see. "Sky, I gotta go, I..." CK said to her quickly. "What's up? I heared you was in solitary." Sky said, but her words were cut short as CK saw BA coming and dove into one of the empty rooms, scaring her.

  
  


"Why'd you do that? I can't stand dark places!!" Sky, asked shaking. "C'mon! get under the bed! Iffin BA catches us, us ain't gonna see no day yight no more!" CK said as they both dove underneath one of the beds. Sky had the shakes, her fear of the dark setting in. They soon heard BA's gold rattle by, and CK took a deep breath.

  
  


"C'mon. I'll splain on the way." CK said helping Sky out from under the bed. She was almost catatonic, and she barely nodded. CK opened the door slowly and peeked out. BA was long gone, and they went out into the hall. The lights in the hall revived Sky after a few seconds, and she came back to life. CK walked down the East wing and took her along right into the library. There, in the center of the big room was what CK had come for. A computer! CK walked over and sat right down at the PC, cracking her fingers. Sky stood nearby, nervously looking around.

  
  


"Let's get it on!" CK said as she began to open files, hack into important ones, and erase others. As CK continued to glide over the keys, tapping each one in percise order, Sky watched quietly but shocked. Five minutes later, CK hit enter for the last time and looked at Sky with a sneaky smile. "Now what?" Sky asked. "Us finish us mission. Dat what." CK replied, and Sky looked a little afraid. "Will you puhlease tell me what goin on sirst?" Sky asked. CK took a deep breath.

  
  


"Me and Melly pranked grampa an he said we can't see us selves nomore an maked me moved away from big broder an i scaped an now you an me goin ta help Melly. Kay?" CK explained, pretty much summing it up. "We? what?!" Sky asked, pointing to herself, her eyes wide. "Uh huh. You wit me?" CK asked as she turned to leave. "I can't belief I gonna say dis...but...o-tay, let's go. You tell me what I do an I does my bestest ta do it, o-tay?" Sky replied and CK smiled. "Gweat! Yet's go!" CK said and they ran out, quietly, on the trail to saving Mel.

  
  


*************

  
  


The click sounded like it. But was he hearing things? This is what Mel asked himself as he woke up an hour after being sedated. He'd thought he'd heard the door unlock. *But nobody camed in, why?* Mel thought to himself, as he lay on his bed, not sure of his ears were playing tricks on him or not. Then he heard whispering, and playied like he was asleep, so that if it was the nurse again, she wouldn't try to put him back to sleep for real.

  
  


*************

  
  


"Kay, you keep a eyeball out an make a youd sound iffin you sees BA, wolf or grampa, an lemme know." CK said as she snd Sky stood outside of Melly's door whispering. Sky nodded. "Gots it. Good yucky." Sky replied as she went into her normal routine of skipping in a circle, from blue tile to blue tile on the floor, being careful not to touch a white one in between. 

  
  


CK turned her head and reached for the door knob. She slowly opened it and went in, closing the door almost the whole way. CK immeadiately looked around the room for Melly. Then her eyes stopped on a Melly sized lump under a '2 Stpid Dogs' comforter and CK silently said, "Melly..." As she ran over to his bed, going over the padded floor as carefully as she could so she wouldn't fall. CK hit her knees beside the bed, and looked at Melly right in the face. "I bet dat Wolf KO'ed him!!" CK whispered, just as Melly's eyes shot open! CK was so shocked, she fell backwards onto her butt, and he sat straight up in bed, looking at her in disbelief.

  
  


"But how?..who..when...HOW??" Mel asked and CK giggled. "Where dere's a computer dere's a way!" CK replied as she sat with her legs crossed. "But how did you find me, CK? How'd you scape your cell an Ba?" Mel asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Sirst I used Face's lock pic ta open a air thingie in my cell, an then I cwaled in an maked it to dhe kitchen an climbed out an goed ta see big broder an dey knows I doin dis! Facey eben! he say he dinnit see nofin! Dat mean he ain't gonna he a high chair bird an tell! Den I hacked inta TMC, an finded out where you gettiny ou meds an here I comed! I runned inta Sky and she sayed she help too. Wolf dinnit huwt you, did he?" CK asked.

  
  


"Noper. Cept I had a eppy an the nurse put me out...Worf made me mad cos he said we was forbedden ta see us again." Mel explained, as he got out of bed and stretched. CK stood up and hugged him. Mel blushed and hugged her back. "Welcome back, pardner." CK said, and Melly smiled. "Thanks, CK." They broke the embrace, and Melly gave her one of his sneaky smiles. "Let's get outta here!" Melly said, not letting CK ask anything more about his attack earlier. "Kay." CK answered, holding his hand, she followed him to the door. 

  
  


That's when Sky burst into the door and nearly hit CK with it, screaming, "Wolf offa the starboard bow captain!! WUN!!" CK heard this and squeezed Melly's hand. "Dammit!!" CK yelled as she, Melly and Sky tore off and ran down the hall for one of their hiding spots. "Dey musta knowed now dat I gone!" CK said as they ran. Sky looked back and replied, "We gots bogeys on our tails!" Then, suddenly, Hannibal appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the hallway ahead of them, and everything went into slow motion as all 3 of the kids saw him and tried to stop, but at the speed they were running across the slick tiled floor, they all began to slip and slide, right across the ammonia smelling floor, headed right for Hannibal!

*****   
  


CK fell first, then Sky, and then Mel, whom landed hard like the girls. It felt like the floor was being yanked from under their feet. Mel slid into the wall on the right, and Sky followed. landing next to him. CK, CK had slid and fell, and continued to slide until BOOM! She landed against Hannibal's legs and saw stars. 

  
  


Seeing where CK had landed, Sky gasped and Melly looked shocked but determined. CK sat up and shook her swimming head, rubbing the back of it. Then she looked up and ahead, she saw Wof and BA, a few nurses, and then Murdock and Face. Then CK swallowed and looked straight up. CK gave Hannibal a small wave and smile. "Uh, hi grampa..he..he.." Ck said knowing already that they were all in big trouble. Hannibal glared at her, then at Sky, but mostly at Mel. He felt that 'That Boy' was the whole reason for this whole mess. No one dared breathe as Hannibal crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

  
  


"What are you doing here? How did you get from your room to here? Why did you get the girls mixed up into this?" Hannibal growled at Mel. Melly smiled sneakily. "I take the 5th." Mel replied, unfazed by Hannibal's unnervingly stern voice. CK looked at mel in disbelief. He sure had the guts! She would back talk anyone, including Worf, but not Hannibal. "The fifth? You've got a smart mouth, Boy." Hannibal said and Mel smiled proudly. "And what do you have in this?" Hannibal asked Sky, but not as sternly. Sky jumped at hearing her name and looked at him. 

  
  


"I..I...Uh, I jus keeped my eyeball out, dat all." Sky answered afraid. "So you had no idea what he was up to?" Hannibal asked her. Before Sky opened her mouth, Melly nudged her in the side, and Sky caught on. She shook her head no. "Uh-uh." She replied and Hannibal saw no reason to punish her. "You go with Worf back to the children's wing and stay there. If I catch you over here anymore today, you'll be grounded to your room." Hannibal said in almost his normal tone. He'd never had a problem with her, and and he knew by her recirds that she'd never gotten into trouble before. Sky nodded as Worf took her hand, she gave CK a smile and a wave as she left, telling CK good luck.

  
  


CK smiled back and soon she and Worf disappeared around the corner. "And you, younglady..." Hannibal said turning his attention and again sern voice to CK. CK cringed and looked up, she'd almost forgotten he was even there. "What are you doing in this? Why didn't you tell someone if he's been threatening to hit you?" Hannibal asked, and CK was confused. Mel lost his smile as CK looked at him for answers. CK looked from Mel to Hannibal. "But...But..." Was all Ck could say in her confused state. Hannibal's eyes were now mere slits. "The only butt around here is yours and it's not going to be very comfortable to sit on pretty soon. Now tell me what happened. Why didn't you tell someone about his threats?" Hannibal asked, and CK swallowed. 

  
  


Unlike before, she knew he meant it this time. "He neber hitted me! OR sayed he were gonna! You the one who yell an hit. Not Melly." CK replied, not meaning to sound cocky, but doing so anyways. "You are getting too big for those britches, CrazyKid." Hannibal said, and CK scowled and remained quiet. There it was, her real name again! CK knew she knew better. The point was, right now, she didn't care.   
  


"BA, take CK back to the room across from my quarters. Don't leave her unguarded, and find a way to seal that vent so she can't escape again." Hannibal said and BA came over. CK stood up and looked at Hannibal. "I is not. Dey fits jus fine!" CK said, meaning to be rude this time. Hannibal didn't reply, and BA put his hand on CK's shoulder. CK gave Hannibal a snarlish look as she turned and walked with BA back to her room/cell.

  
  


Mel was the only one left. Hannibal turned to him after he was sure CK and BA were far enough out of ear shot. "You will be being tranferred to another VA. I am trying to run a hospital, not a juvenille hall. I know you have problems, but not any that would cause you to act as you have been." Hannibal said as he saw Worf returning from taking Sky back to the CW. "Sky is back on the CW. She had one of her attacks and fell asleep. The nurses told me she'll be okay." Worf said as he walked back over to Hannibal. Hannibal nodded okay with a smile. "She's a good kid." Hannibal replied. 

  
  


"Take Mel back to his room, and do the same with him, except for be ready to pack his things." Hannibal said as Mel stood up. "I can do it myself. I don't need or want you help!" Mel said, and Hannibal nodded. "Fine. I will see you off in the morning." Hannibal said. Worf took Mel, and put him back in his room. Hannibal sighed and walked back to his office. He had plenty of phone calls to make.

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...

******The sun sets..putting a friendship in the dark**

  
  
  
  



	8. The sun sets..putting a friendship in th...

Melly and CrazyKid: The VA's two youngest patients/horrors 8/9  
Murdock's Crazylady and Retard Mel, Now Red and Susie also  
G for now..  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a true friend of mine. He knows about this story, and is helping me write it. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
©2001; Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL) and Retard Mel (RM)  
PLEASE send comments. This is my first story of this nature. I know there isn't a real childrens ward at the VA, but in my version, there is. Please bare in mind that this is a fun story and that I am in no way normal..er, I mean well...just read it!! (please?!)

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun sets..putting a friendship in the dark

  
  


Once Ck was back in the room she'd escaped from, she kicked the wall. She was mad, and it made her even madder to see that her vent had been weilded shut. CK squeezed her hands into fists at her sides and closed her eyes. She wished she could turn back time, to before she'd met Mel. "Then mebbe he wouln't be in so much trouble." CK said to herself.

  
  


The rest of the night flew by, and morning woke CK with the unlocking of her door. CK pretended not to hear it as Hannibal walked in. Sitting on her bed in indian style, her chin on her hands, she stared right past him. "It was a busy day for you yesterday, younglady. I still can't figure out why you'd stick up for that boy." Hannibal said as he sat a breakfast tray down. CK looked at him. "He my friend dat why." Ck replied, smartly, looking back past him. Hannibal held his wanting to yell at CK back.

  
  


"That boy left ten minutes ago. He is being moved to a hospital far away from here. Maybe now that he;s gonem you'll straighten up." Hannibal said and CK felt her heart do a 360. "Wha..What?! Leavin? Far away?" CK stammered, shocked and upset. "How far?" CK asked with wide eyes. "New York. You will have no contact with him. and before you even think about sending an email, both of your computers are going to be wiped clean of any emails. No contact means emails too. BA will be bringing your computer back to you before lights out, but you won't have any internet access." Hannibal said and CK was so stunned, she choked back screaming and a flood of tears as she continued to stare right through him. "I'm sorry CrazyKid, it's for your own good. I'll see you before lights out." Hannibal said as he had BA unlock the door so he could get out. 

  
  


CK stared and then the tears came, like a wave of water knocking her tear ducts apart. Hannibal could hear her in the hall, and as he looked at BA, he nodded his head sadly. "We'll move her back in with Murdock and Face tomorrow. I didn't have any other choice..." Hannibal said softly to BA. Ba nodded, he'd noticed CK's problems had gotten worse since she'd Mel too. Lying, pulling pranks, escape, hacking, being cocky. Everything pointed towards the boy she'd befriended.

*****   
  


As Hannibal walked down the hall, Mel was on his way to the airport with Worf. Once there, and on the plane, sitting beside Worf, Mel stared out the window. He wished he could erase his past, erase it all except for his friendship with a certain brown eyed, brown-haired girl. He'd already been informed about the no contact, and of his computer. As Worf shifted his weight beside him, Mel knew, he knew thais wasn't over. not by a long shot. CrazyKid would see to that.

  
  


Mel smiled as he stared out the window and the plane took off. Hanibal smith wasn't her grampa for nothing. His blood flowed through her veins, his plans filled her head. Hannibal's plans always came together, and so would hers.

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...

******Darkness after the sunset**

  
  
  
  



	9. Darkness after the sunset

Melly and CrazyKid: The VA's two youngest patients/horrors 9/9  
Murdock's Crazylady and Retard Mel, Now Red and Susie also  
PG this time  
Warning: THIS CHAPTER, MURDOCK'S MEMORIES ARE KINDA BAD. DETAILS OF WHAT CK AND HIS LIVES WERE LIKE BEFORE THE VA  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a friend of mine. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
Copyright: 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL) and Retard Mel (RM)  
PLEASE send comments. This is my first story of this nature. I know there isn't a real childrens ward at the VA, but in my version, there is. Please bare in mind that this is a fun story and that I am in no way normal..er, I mean well...just read it!! (please?!)

  
  


SEQUEL TO FOLLOW:  
**Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories**

  
  


Darkness after the sunset

  
  


By 8 that night, CK had cried herself to sleep twice, and later when BA brought her dinner to her, CK ignored him. She didn't go near the tray, or even touch the Coca-Cola she lived for. CK merely curled into a ball on her bed and cried until she fell asleep. CK had just fallen asleep, taking in sharp breaths every now and then, when Hannibal was on his way to say goodnight, and to look in on her. As he walked towards CK's room, he saw the back of a familiar leather jacket.

  
  


"BA, she's my sister, an I got every right to see her!" Murdock said, arguing a calm BA. BA knew to expect this, and was taking it all in stride. BA nodded no. "Hannibal's orders man, take it up wit him." BA said and Murdock refused to take no for an answer. Murdock threw up his hands. "She's 4 years old BA! 4! she doesn't understand why she's being locked up like a criminal!" Murdock pointed out and BA was about to reply when Hannibal walked up. BA looked at him and Hannibal gave him a slight nod, one that said he was doing okay. "It's okay, BA." The Colonel said and then Murdock turned to him.

  
  


"Colonel, I wanna see CK. It's been almost 3 days since I even got to hug my kid sister and I can't take it!" Murdock said, his eyes pleading with the Colonel. Hannibal looked at BA and nodded. "Alright Murdock, but just be forwarned, she's refused to eat, and she's done nothing but cry and sleep. Just be ready, Murdock." Hannibal said and Murdock didn't care. He couldn't care less at the moment, all he wanted to do was squeeze his little sister again. BA unlocked the door, Murdock went in, and BA relocked it behind him. Murdock went over to CK's bed and silently gasped at the sight of his sister. Her eyes were swollen 1 size too big for her, and her entire face was red and puffy. Murdock's eyes watered as he sat down on her bed beside her. He rolled her over and pulled her into his lap. Holding her gently, he buried his face in the top of her head. 

  
  


The sight of her face had reminded him of the memories of a year ago when CK looked even worse. At that point on time, her eyes were always bloodshot, and purple rings always encircled them from both lack of sleep and food. Her skin was flat white pale, with all color drained from it. Her ribs could be counted one by one, she was so skinny. The parents that had adopted CK were using her for some sort of experiment for their own entertainment, and even placed bets with friends when the next wave of throwing up would hit her. Murdock was always forced to sit by and watch, and was never allowed to help the only sibling he'd ever had. CK was too young, fragile and small to protest what they had been doing to her. But Murdock wasn't. He was just afraid, just as afraid of what they might do to him.one day after she'd fainted right in the middle of a trip to the bathroom, the parents whom were supossed to care for them, sat on the couch high on drugs, laughing at CK as she lay on the floor barely breathing.

  
  


One day, things grew imbareable when CK broke the garage window nextdoor. She was playing with Murdock's huge softball, and it went through the small window. HE heard and began screaming as he came out the back door, looking for his punching bag. CK had hidden underneath a big garbage can, but HE found her and dragged her inside. Her screams could be heard across the block, while he beat the poor kid with an extension cord. CK was bleeding from the cuts in her skin, and Murdock stood and watched, until he couldn't take one more lash of that brown enemy, and punched HIM with all he had. CK fell as HE fell, and Murdock grabbed her, as she screamed and cried with him to safety of Sue, the neighbor's house. She was very nice and CK adored her. She'd let them in and took care of CK, humming to her while she doctored the horrible lashes across her small pale white back, behind and the backs of her legs. 

  
  


HE came banging on the door, trying to take the kids back, and Sue had to call the police. Sue hid the kids and told them HE was high on drugs and drunk as well, and he was arrested. CK's worst beating came after that, when HE came back from jail the next day. HE beat CK again, and burned her hand by holding it over a gas stove. Her screams were again heard al over the neighborhood, and no one called anyone to help. HE was trying to drown CK when a fire broke out and killed HIM and HER..Murdock regretted that day, because he'd done the one thing he'd never thougt he'd do. He'd left her there, even when he saw HIM about to beat CK again. He'd left her with HIM..He came home after the fire and found CK in a police car..He'd never forget it. He still felt enourmous guilt over it...

  
  


They both were put into the VA that day, and Hannibal was asked to take over and run it, and had ever since. Coming out of that horrible memory, Murdock began to cry. His child like mind ached at the fear of all the bad things happening to CK again. Murdock's crying woke CK, and she painfully opened her eyes, and tried to look at him. "Big..broder?...my eyes...my eyes hurt." CK said softly as she fought to keep them open. Murdock gently kissed her forhead above each of her eyes. "You've been crying for so long muchacha, and now they're sad too." Murdock replied, as CK felt her tears returning.

  
  


"Grampa, he.." CK stammered, using the rarely heard grampa when she spoke of Murdock and her's family member. Murdock listened. "What, what did grampa do? did he...spank you? is that it?" Murdock asked and he got a shake of the head, no. "He dinnit...worser...den dat...he sended Melly away..Ta New Yorks!" Ck said, barely able to tell him for sleep setting in. "Murdock, me never gonna see him nomore!" CK began to cry again and Murdock held her. "Me wanna come..come home..Me not wanna be alone nomore." CK said as she lay her head against his chest and fell asleep. Murdock kissed the top of her head and stood up holding her. He walked over to the door and BA unlocked it, as Hannibal saw him holding CK, he told himself he knew this was going to happen. "Murdock." Hannibal began, but Murdock cut him off.

  
  


"This is all your fault. First you seperate her from the only family she's ever had and then you send her friend away as a punishment. That's not right and even I know that. And I am not letting her alone for one more second." Murdock said, and Hannibal knew he'd only make it worse than now unless he let Murdock take CK with him. "Fine. But, if she pulls anything, I am holding you responsable." The CO said and Murdock stalked off, carrying his baby sister in his arms. As he watched Murdock go, Hannibal turned to BA. "Make sure you move everything back in in the morning after she's awake. I have a feeling she's going to be up bright and early, and ready to hack. OH and don't forget to wipe out her emails before giving her computer back." Ba gave an okay, and Hannibal went to bed down for the night, while BA went into the empty room and began to pack up CK's things.

  
  


********

  
  


Murdock carried CK back to their room and Face looked up from a book of french he was reading. "Murdock, why is CK here?" Face asked, thinking Murdock had broke her out. " I told the colonel I wasn't leaving her alone after what he did and he didn't stop me." HM replied as he sat down on his bed holding CK. She was still asleep, with her head on his shoulder. "What he did? You mean, uh?" Face asked pointing to the back of CK. Murdock shook his head no. "No. Worse, he moved the boy, Mel, away to another hospital." Murdock replied and Face was relieved. "That's all?" Face asked. "To NEW YORK Face!" Murdock said, and Face couldn't believe it. 

  
  


"New York?!" Face exclaimed, loosing his place in his book as he took out his thumb. He lay the book down beside him and sat up. "Yeah Face, and she's been cryin all day about it. She won't even eat!" Murdock said worridly as he brushed CK's bangs out of her eyes. Murdock looked tearfully back up at Face from CK. "It's just like when..when mom and dad.." Murdock said, his tears not hidden anymore. Face got up and sat beside Murdock on his bed, feeling his big brotherly feelings kicking in. Murdock was a few years older than him, but Murdock didn't know he was any older, mentally. Thanks to his weird and drug addict parents, he had been born that way, with the mentality of a 15-year-old tops. 

  
  


Face hugged Murdock and Murdock held onto CK tightly but gently. "She's gonna die Face, she's gonna die.." Murdock said and Face shook his head no. "No, Murdock, no. Listen to me, CrazyKid has the colonel's blood. She'll get through this, and I can bet she'll have a whopper of a plan. Believe me, she's goinna be okay. Now us, we will probably go down with her, and end up in straight jackets for a month, but hey, we've been through worse with some of Hannibal's plans. Huh, Murdock?" Face said, as he saw Murdock was calming down. "Yeah like the duck call one. Them hunters thought we was ducks!" Murdock said laughing, and Face laughed along, glad to see Murdock not crying anymore. 

  
  


"I think you should put CK on your bed to sleep. She'll sleep the night, I think, if she's with you. Theres should be enough room for the both of you, heck I outta know. She's slept with me more than once." Face said and Murdock yawned. "Okay." He said, as he lay CK down and cover her. "Night Facey. Thanks for makin me feel better." Murdock said as he lay beside CK on top of the covers. "Night Murdock, you're welcome." Face said as he watched Murdock roll over and close his eyes. Face smiled at the Kodak moment laying in the bed beside him and rolled over to sleep too. The light went out and sleep soon set in for all 3.

  
  


*********

  
  


New York. A huge place with so many different people. Worf took Mel into the NY VA and a nurse at the desk was waiting for them. "Hello there, you must be Mel." The lady said to Mel. Mel stood next to Worf quietly. "Mel, the lady is talking to you." Worf said and Mel looked up at him. "Hi." Mel said, then returned to being quiet. 

  
  


"We'll need the rest of his info, but we've already been faxed the rest." The lady exclaimed as they all walked down the hall towards Mel's new home: W-15, New York VA hospital. As Worf ad the lady taked, Mel walked into his new room and took his backpack and jacket off. Worf soon stood in the doorway, watching as Mel's stuff was put back into his new room. The orderlies brought the last box a half hour later.

  
  


Worf hated this moment, but it was time for him to say his goodbyes and head back to LA. Worf walked over and watched as Mel set his computer up. "I have to go now, Mel. I hope you like it here as much as you liked the va in LA. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Worf said, and Mel crawled out from underneath his desk. 

  
  


"Kay. Say, can you tell CrazyKid goodbye for me? I mean, I know I cain't say it to her myself, but will you tell her, please?" Mel asked, and Worf knew he'd be going against Hannibal, but he nodded okay and walked out. 

  
  


Mel sighed and turned his PC's power on. He'd waited to push the button to turn it on for a reason. The monitor screen lit up and the desktop was filled with a tiled background of himself and his bestfriend in crime, CrazyKid Murdock.

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...The Sequel

******Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting Through The Memories**

  
  



End file.
